gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Basketball
Basketball is a sport in the Grand Theft Auto series, most prominently available as an interactive game in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description While many basketball courts can be seen through the series, only Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas allows the player to actually play basketball. The player can score points by shooting the ball into a basketball hoop — the farther the distance, the more points the player gets — but has little to benefit from it other than having bragging rights. The player can also do tricks like spinning the ball with CJ's finger, or executing slam dunks by moving closer towards the hoop. Although the player can't play with others and can only play with him/herself in GTA San Andreas, they can activate a mini-challenge to attain the most number of scores within an allocated time. The ability to play basketball is unlocked after completing the mission "Tagging Up Turf", when basketballs may appear in basketball courts. In the original PS2 version, it is available from the beginning. Locations This is a list of locations of basketball courts. ;GTA III *Little China Park, Chinatown, Portland *Belleville Park, Staunton Island ;GTA Vice City *Washington Beach *Vice Point *Little Havana ;GTA San Andreas *Ganton, Los Santos - At Sweet's House *Behind the barber shop in Playa Del Seville *East Los Santos, Los Santos *In the private gym at Madd Dogg's Crib, once you have access to it. *In front of several houses in Las Venturas *East of The Camel's Toe CourtGanton.jpg|Basketball court in Ganton, Los Santos CourtPlayadelSeville.jpg|Basketball court in Playa del Seville, Los Santos CourtEastLosSantos.jpg|Basketball court in East Los Santos Basketball on Starfish Island.jpg|A basketball court in Starfish Island Vice City, like all the other games except GTA San Andreas basketball is unaccessible. Tagging-Up-Turf-Sean-Melvin-GTASA.png|Sweet and Big Smoke playing basketball during the cutscene for Tagging Up Turf. ;GTA IV * On Yorktown Avenue between Morris Street and Harrison Street , Steinway, Dukes * Between Dukes Boulevard and Inchon Avenue, Cerveza Heights, Dukes * Between Pancho Street and Carson Street in Beechwood City, Broker * At the intersection of Onondaga Avenue and Cody Street, Firefly Projects, Broker * Off Franklin Street in Steinway Park, Steinway, Dukes * Behind some houses west of Tinconderoga Avenue just north of the East Borough Bridge, Steinway, Dukes * There is two on the north side of Morris Street underneath the closed subway station in Steinway, Dukes * Caterpillar Street, Northern Gardens, Bohan * A couple between Butterfly Street and Uprock Street in Boulevard, Bohan * Spin Street, Chase Point * Two opposite the Burger Shot on San Quentin Avenue at the South Bohan Projects, Fortside, Bohan * Behind some housing projects north of Frankfort Avenue, Northwood, Algonquin * There's two courts at the corner of Exeter Ave and Wardite Street, Northwood, Algonquin (also known as the Rubin Swinger Basketball Courts) * Next to the Burger Shot, Golden Pier, Westminster, Algonquin * Two courts by the Governor Greg R. Smith Houses, Presidents City, Algonquin * At the Corner of Barsac Avenue and Latchkey Avenue, Tudor, Alderney * Acter Park, Acter, Alderney * One just off Hardtack Avenue, next to the Tudor Fire Station, in western Tudor, Alderney ;GTA V *At BJ Smith Recreational Center in Chamberlain Hills, South Los Santos *At Decker Park in Little Seoul *Next to the LSPD station in Vespucci Beach Glitches *Saving at Madd Dogg's Crib sometimes indefinitely disables the option to play basketball or pool. *If the player tries to play basketball while using a Jetpack, CJ will be stuck there until either he starves or the player reloads/resets the game. de:Basketball es:Baloncesto pl:Koszykówka ru:Баскетбол uk:Баскетбол Category:Sports Category:Minigames Category:Features in GTA San Andreas